<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spying by alsidia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110191">Spying</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsidia/pseuds/alsidia'>alsidia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Departure Family of Six [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mentioned Aqua (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts), Yen Sid's Technically There But Not Really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsidia/pseuds/alsidia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eraqus worries over the darkness he has allowed into his home. Vanitas wants to know who he's talking to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Departure Family of Six [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just finished reading the BBS novel and now Xehanort doesn't seem so smart anymore... but it doesn't really matter because the books aren't canon, right? It was definitely worth reading though - got a lot of laughs out of it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eraqus was deeply troubled. From the day Xehanort had left the youngest of his apprentices in his care, Eraqus knew there would be another. If Ventus' heart was of pure light then Vanitas' bore naught but darkness - a darkness he had allowed to enter his home.</p>
<p>He wondered, briefly, if Terra and Aqua had sensed it too. Perhaps they had, but were unable to recognise it. He was loathe to scare them if they were truly unaware and reluctant to oust his fellow Master, but how could he justify keeping the monster here and free?</p>
<p>Conflicted as he was, the dark-haired Keyblade Master sought the counsel of the only one who could help him. Satisfied that he was alone in the castle's largest room, Eraqus walked around the elevated thrones with quick strides, gently tapping a dull mirror protruding from the wall. In his youth, Eraqus may have sprinted to the platform, ducking behind each wooden chair whilst suppressing the urge to giggle as his best friend passed by none the wiser.</p>
<p>The mirror shimmered brightly, bringing Eraqus back to the present. "It is good to speak with you again, old friend."</p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>Vanitas was well aware of the old man's tendency to monologue and had honestly thought he couldn't hold a conversation because of it. It was probably a good thing the boy had been wrong. As it was, he was able to slip away with very little resistance.</p>
<p>Vanitas retraced his steps from where the group had relocated to the book-room. That not every corridor looked the same made finding the kitchen again much less dull (although, this one was pretty plain).</p>
<p>He told them he wanted a drink, which he did - he didn't need to lie - but the short wielder was more interested in finding out what the master of the castle was up to. The more he thought about it, the more he came to believe there was nothing those chumps could do to hurt him. They were weak. Master Xehanort was the strongest person here and since he just so happened to need Vanitas, the Square couldn't lay a finger on him. The dark being could do as he pleased.</p>
<p>A deep voice broke him from his reverie. While the words were too quiet to hear clearly, it was not hard to place the owner. Vanitas peaked around the corner and pulled back quickly when his golden eyes found Eraqus at the front of the hall. Just great. Of course that jerk would be in the one room between him and his water. Too far to be heard as well. Not that it really mattered - the grey and red clad boy could sneak past without trouble if he jumped the banister instead of chancing the stairs. It was just annoying that he was there.</p>
<p>But, wait. Who was he talking to? Wasn't he alone? Was someone else here, hiding behind those ridiculous chairs? Vanitas wanted to get closer, however that would likely end badly for him. There was <i>that</i>...</p>
<p>Smirking slightly, Vanitas slunk away from the white walls of the hallway, moving swiftly towards the castle's tidy kitchen on silent feet. The smell of Terra's cooking lingered faintly in the air.</p>
<p>He had yet to fully master this ability, but was confident this would be a worthwhile effort. Reaching for his earlier irritation, Vanitas summoned a small Flood to his side. He would send it far away later, but for now it had to get to the hall's exterior wall. The boy watched it scamper off before turning to the pale cabinets. He probably had a minute to grab that water and without his mask he had to find another way to hide his eyes in case someone came for him; he really didn't appreciate the tall one's questions.</p>
<p>After sipping his drink, Vanitas settled on a stool by the island counter and rested his head in his arms. He closed his eyes, concentrating on his creation.</p>
<p>The Flood was clinging to the building's wall, just below a round, brightly coloured stained-glass window. It did not appear to have been noticed. Vanitas listened intently to the light-blinded Keybearer's conversation through the ears of his Unversed.</p>
<p>"...going to do what I can to change his mind."</p>
<p>There was a lull in the conversation, or maybe the other participant was responding without speaking. Eraqus was definitely the only one in the hall. Aqua had said they almost never had visitors and the others were still upstairs so could there really be someone else here? It didn't look like he was writing letters like the Master did, so who was he talking to and how? While the young wielder was distracted by these thoughts, the exchange seemed to have continued.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Yen Sid, but I refuse to allow Ventus to spend so much time around that monster as you suggest. I cannot allow-"</p>
<p>Vanitas was abruptly yanked back to his own senses by a hand lightly grasping his shoulder. He swatted it away. Rubbing his stinging eyes, he straightened and turned in his seat.</p>
<p>Ventus had already retreated to the doorway, grinning sheepishly as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't be. Vanitas smirked at his other half, hopping off the stool to join the blonde loser. Spiting that geezer seemed a brilliant plan!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have this headcanon that Union Cross Ven never saw a library so neither Ventus or Vanitas knew what a library was before visiting the Land of Departure - doesn't mean they don't like books though</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>